


Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman.

by ShadowTheYaoiHog



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTheYaoiHog/pseuds/ShadowTheYaoiHog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When England breaks down in an Allied Forces meeting, America insists that he see a therapist, but it's not just England who needed therapy. With what was ment to be a single visit turns into many painful and emotional sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Therapy.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own hetalia or it's character's.

After all the adventures and possibilities that I have lived through first handedly, I still can't admitt to myself one of the hardest that I have ever had to come across; learning to fall in love.'   
**England 's journal,January 1990**

 *** 2014*** 

"I had that dream again. I was hand in hand with someone, I'm not sure who they were or why they were there but what I do know is that everytime I wake, I'm crying. I don't know why, but I feel like I know who the person is. The features are hard to make out but are clearly familiar to me." I began crying as I explained the dream that I've had for years to my therapist sitting opposite of me.   
Alfred advised her to me after I broke down at a meeting, saying that she could help me with whatever troubles I was having.

 "Tell me, Arthur. Is there anyone you've had some troubles with or have certain feelings for?" She began scribbling down on her notepad while asking. 

"There is one person..."

 ********* 

Alfred jumped up as soon as I stepped out the doctor's office, excited and buzzing like usual. 

"So how'd it go?" He asked, smiling.

 "It's nothing to be getting excited about. All I did was go to a therapy session." I huffed as I brushed past him.

 "Oh come on England, there's no need for you getting angry with me. I just wanted to know if the therapy helped." He put his hand on my shoulder but I quickly brushed it off. 

"Please just let me go home and rest. The session was tiring and I just..." I stopped as I noticed Alfred staring into my eyes, the sky in his eyes twitching watching mine carefully. 

"W-what are you doing?" I asked laughing nervously. 

A frown crept across his face. 

"Where you crying?"

 "Why are you asking such a thing? I'm a gentleman. I wouldn't cry over such petty things." I put a hand on my chest exasperating my terms.

 "Not like that!" Alfred started shaking his hands in front of himself "I mean like were you crying about what you had to talk about. Was it too much for you? 'Cause if it was, w-we'll stop if you want!" I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly. 

"It's alright Alfred. It's only been the first session. I just need to get used to the fact that you think I need a physiology therapist." I lent in and hugged Alfred hesitantly. "You're the best brother I could ever wish for." Startled he pushed on me and I let go freely. "Woah! Dude, we haven't hugged since I was, like, a kid. And of course I'm the best." He ended with that stupid smile of his.  
Wait. I think I just saw a little spark of crimson in his cheeks. 

I blushed at the thought of my stupidity and tried to recover back to my normal self. "I'm sorry about that. I- I wasn't in the right frame of mind." 

A shadow hung over my figure and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. 

"Priviet!" 

Oh crap.

"Hey Russia. What's up and whatta you doing here?" Alfred piped up, thankfully, and started conversing with Ivan emptying the silent and still air.

"Oh me? Well we have just finished doing my sisters therapy session so now I'm here to be picking her up!"

"Which one?" Just as he asked something moved behind him, scaring me half to death. "What the hell have you got hiding behind you?! What have you done this time?!"

Crimson spread across Ivan's face as the face of a small girl popped out of hiding. Her blonde hair falling over her face and a purple bow sat on top. She narrowed her eyes as she stared at me. I felt like hiding behind Alfred, but I instead walked over to her and patted her head. A small growl escaped her. 'Yeah, this is definitely Ivan's sister.' I thought to myself 'She's crazy and scary enough to be.'

"...England, America. This is my sister Belarus. Her name is Natalia Arlovskya. S-she, I guess I would say, she really likes me."

She started making weird noises and it really sounded like she was saying 'Marry me, Russia.' It creeped me out, but I guess I couldn't really complain, since I was in the same position.

"R-right... ah well I think we should he leaving now. Bye Russia!" I grabbed Alfred by the arm and raced us down the hall to the exit. "Dude. What's up with you today? I understand it may have been weird going to the therapist today and it was expected, I guess, that you would be feeling a little weird, but-"

"Please just shush for a moment. I got out of there because I can't stand being around him." I brushed my hands through my hair and slumped slightly. 

"I don't see the problem," Alfred admitted "Surprisingly enough, I find it quite enjoyable talking with him." Alfred began playing with his fingers. From past experiences, I knew what that ment. I didn't want to admitt it to myself at the time but Alfred 'liked' Ivan.

My heart shattered.


	2. I just need some time alone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't completed the story, i will continue it... pleas bere with me here...

My legs collapsed beneath me and I fell to the ground, tears silently falling down my cheeks. I watched as Alfred took a hesitant step backwards and then placed a hand on my back.

"Dude, like, are you okay?" He asked quietly. "Please leave me alone." I sobbed, wiping away my tears. I knew he would ignore my requests as he pulled onto my arm, trying to lift my dead body.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!", I screamed knowing that I was attracting unwanted attention. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, YOU WANKER!!"

Against my wishes and screams, Alfred dragged me to his car, ripping open the passanger door with some sort of unknown strength and ferociously buckled me in. He slammed the door and stormed over to his door. once he was seated, he took a deep breath and sighed, staring forwards.

"You wanna know something, Arthur? All these years you been lecturing me about how childish I am," he started up the engine and reversed out of the carpark, his knuckles white from his grip on the wheel, "well from how you reacted out there, I think you need to seriously take a good look at yourself in the mirror."

I clenched my teeth as tears continued to stream down my face. "Just tell me happened, and I'll see if I can possibly help you..." I couldn't face myself talking to him, so I stared forwards and sat in absolute silence. "Tell me, does it have anything to do with Ivan?" I flinched at the name of the beast who stole the heart of my love, but I kept silent.

Frowning, Alfred narrowed his eyes and gripped the wheel tighter. The trip to my house was silent and when Alfred parked his car in my driveway I refused to leave my seat. I kept my 'calm' as Alfred pulled me out of the automatic

I slowely pulled out my keys, listening to the sound of Alfred impatiently tapping his foot on the footpath and with shaking hands opened the door. Before a sound could escape Alfred's lips, I slipped inside and slammed the door. I watched him carefully through the peephole as he stood there, his face filled with shock.

"Um, okay. Seriously, Arthur, I think what's best for you right now is to get some sleep. It'll be good for you... Well then see ya."

I collapsed against the door and tears fell down my face as I heard the crunching of gravel and the door of his car opening. He, rather loudly began swearing after he slammed the door. The car reved and left, leaving me in the silence of my now pointless life.

'Might as well take his advice,' I thought to myself as I stummbled to the stairwell. 'He is right about one thing at least...'

I knew if I slept, I would see the love of my life. This time not with me, with 'Him'.


	3. The Star-Spangled Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago and decided that we would see the story from different points of view...

It’s taken me so many years to finally accept it. I’m in love. When I was young and stupid, I once thought I was, but I was wrong. He said he loved me. I knew he didn’t. He only wanted me because I made him look stronger, bigger. He just used me as his little pawn. I’ve now broken away from him but in some ways he’s still dear to my heart. But it’s time for me to move forward… I’m coming my love!  
**America’s Journal, January 7th, 2001**

***2014***

This is probably one of the most embarrassing things that Arthur’s ever done. Ever! He’s an absolute wreck and I have no idea why. Trying to help him up was probably a bad decision but I couldn’t just leave him there, making a fool out of himself.

“Ah… Come on, man. Let’s take you home.” I sighed as I lifted the dead weight his body had suddenly become. 

“I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! DIDN’T YOU HEAR ME, YOU WANKER!?”

He began screaming in my ears, and I could feel everyone’s gaze and attention turning towards us. I gritted my teeth and dragged Arthur back to my car. The kicking, the screaming. My body was aching by the time we got there. Pissed with Arthur’s pathetic attitude, I ripped open the car door, almost tempted on throwing the Brit in. Although the temptation was strong, I shoved him in the passenger seat and slammed the door. I took multiple deep breaths on the way to the other side, calming myself ever so slightly, so that I was calm enough to be able to talk to Arthur without punching him in the face. I sat on my side and sighed as I closed the door. I couldn’t face looking at him, so I stared forwards.

“You wanna know something’, Arthur?” I could see him suddenly facing me. “All these years you’ve been lecturing me about how childish I am,” I started the engine and gripped the wheel tighter as I began reversing. “Well, how you re-acted out there, I think you seriously need to take a damn good look at yourself in the mirror.”

My anger swelled in me, I wanted to put the pedal on the floor just to get Arthur home sooner rather than later, but I needed to find out what the whole commotion was about. “Just tell me what happened, and I'll see if I can possibly help you...” I waited hoping for a response of any kind but he just sat there, staring out the window, crying. ‘For cryin’ out loud you’re starting to piss me off here!’ I thought to myself. Hoping I was wrong, I faced Arthur and smiled nervously.

“Does it have anything to do with…um…Ivan?”

I watched him flinch and as tears began streaming down his face again. ‘Shit.’

I had no more to say for the rest of the trip and I wasn’t expecting to hear a peep from Arthur. I breathed a sigh of relief as I pulled into the driveway at Arthur’s house and turned off the engine. I expected him to be out of the car by now but he just sat, not moving a muscle. I groaned as I pulled him out of the car, his performance starting up again.

He took his damn good time taking out his keys, myself growing impatient. I began tapping my foot ferociously as I watched him turn the door knob. Before I knew it, Arthur disappeared inside the house, leaving me gaping my jaw in surprise. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I watched the door.

"Um, okay. Seriously, Arthur, I think what's best for you right now is to get some sleep. It'll be good for you... Well then, see ya."

I turned on my heels and headed towards the car. I got in and knew there was still one thing left I still needed to do. I breathed in and at the top of my lungs I screamed.

“FUCKING HELL! I CAN’T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS FUCKING SHIT!!!”

I slouched and smiled as I turned on the engine. What I needed then and there was ‘Him’


End file.
